Body of Conflict
by Dunamess
Summary: Loki/OC. Ayleah has been away from Vanaheim for over 200 years. She's established herself as a liaison for mutants and non-humans, working for Stark Ind. and Xavier's Institute. Summoned home before she can complete her mission she is furious. She must take on another job. The rehabilitation of the god of mischief. Patience isn't always a virtue. Slight xmen ref. MythAU. R/R plz
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of the Marvel/Thor/Avengers franchise/universe. The characters used in this work of fiction are theirs and all other original characters are my own. I do not plan to make a profit or to infringe on theirs. So don't sue me. Thank you. **[I'd like to thank my beta, Kerry, for helping me rewrite this chapter on such a short notice. She'll hopefully be helping me with the rest of the story.]****  
**

Toting around her large bag down the corridor of the institute was something she was quite accustomed too. This time was quite different though. She'd since 'graduated' as some might call it. She'd finished up her undergrad and had only a semester left before her master's program was completed. She had gotten the call about Charles and Scott while she had been in the middle of a huge presentation about the ideology of the newest modern art pieces to step into the gallery she ran in Chelsea, New York. She'd just started her senior year of her undergrad. When she'd seen that number… Logan's number, she knew something had to be up. Hastily excusing herself she'd picked up right before it went to voicemail.

"Ayleah…"

"The only reason you'd call me is if something bad has happened. I've seen the news, Logan. All the mutants waiting in long lines for a cure. Riots. What the hell is going on?"

"They're dead."

Her heart sank. "Who?"

"Scott and the Professor." Her eyes went wide right before an uncontrollable tick started at the corner of her left eye.

"Hold on for one second." Pressing her cell to her chest she returned to the ante room that held a few of her colleagues and the newest pieces they were going to display. "I'm sorry but something has come up. A death in the family, or rather, two. I'm going to be away for a while." One of her associates, Jenny, who also happened to be her roommate at the time, looked at her with concern. She was the only one in the room that knew she was a mutant. She saw the small tick that no one else noticed.

"Leah, who is it?"

"My god-father and brother-in-law. I don't know the cause of death yet. I just know I'm going to be away and no, I don't know for how long. Do you think you can hold down the fort for me?" She was surprised at how steady and controlled her voice was. She completely ignored everyone else in the room except for Jenny.

"Of course. Call me later ok?" Turning to everyone else in the room, Jenny proceeded to get their attention away from Ayleah and to continue where she had left off. After she was sure things were somewhat settled with the gallery, she left the ante room and raised the phone back to her ear.

"Talk and talk fast. I'm one breath away from teleporting myself there right now."

"It wouldn't do you any good." Again, her heart sank. The anxiety was starting to kick in. She had barely made it into her office before her legs gave way. "We've been hit hard. Jean is alive. We think she killed Scott and she killed Xavier right in front of me. She disintegrated him and then left with Magneto."

"I'll fucking kill her." The deeper octave of her voice held so much malice, even Logan felt a little uncomfortable on the other end.

"She'd kill you too kiddo. I can barely deal right now. If something happened to you as well…"

"She can't kill me. I'm going to find her and kill her with my bare hands!" The furniture in her office started to shake and rattle as her anger increased. "I'm going home to pack some stuff and then I'll be there. You can't stop me."

"Don't you dare come here!" She was about to teleport to her apartment but his yelled order stopped her. Sniffling a bit, she wiped the few tears that had started to fall.

"I have to Logan. I can help. I can protect you guys." She was pleading with him now… she never did that.

"I'm telling you to keep your ass put and don't come near the institute. If she… if the Phoenix sees you, and you two go at it, others will get caught in the crossfire. Just please. Stay there. Stay safe."

Her heart was pounding violently in her chest. She looked at the state of her office. No longer were things shaking and rattling. Everything was floating. Sighing in defeat, she teleported back to her apartment and plopped down onto her bed face first. "If I don't get a call or a text from you every 6 hours I'm going to show up."

"You won't even know where I am." She could hear his smile over the phone.

"You're in the kitchen of the institute right now grabbing for a beer. One of Scott's beers that he always told you to keep your hands off of."

"Damn, you're good. Alright, I'll contact you every 6 hours. Promise." She could hear the top coming off of the beer and the sound of quick chugging. "I'm gonna breeze through these. I'll keep you updated. I definitely won't be here for much longer. We're gonna move on Magneto and try to get Jean back."

Lifting up onto one elbow she got serious. "If you don't want me and her to go at it, you're going to have to kill her."

She heard him choke a bit on the beer before responding. "What?!"

"She burns like the sun Logan. That's how she killed Charles. Your healing ability might be the only way to best her and kill her."

"Who says we have to kill her! Can't you lock her mind up again like the Professor did? You're just as strong as he is if not stronger!" He was yelling at her but she kept her calm and ran her hand through her hair before turning onto her back.

"At this point it would be pointless to try. Charles pushed that demon to the deepest recesses of her mind when she was a child. Her barriers were lower and weaker back then. If he were alive now, I doubt he'd be able to put those walls back up. Also, there's the fact that she's aware of what she's doing. All the killing, the attacks, you really think Jean would be able to cope with that? The aftermath would trigger this all over again. You have to kill her." Sighing in defeat and getting overwhelmed by the pain that was increasing in her chest, she wiped at her eyes again. "You need to find a way to stop The Brotherhood. They're going to try to stop that pharmaceutical company from making the cure. There is going to be blood. There is going to be more death and you are going to kill her Logan. If you don't I will, and anyone else who tries to stop me, including you. I love you Logan, but…"

"Yeah yeah no need to lay it on thick." She can hear him starting on his second beer. "Think you could poof yourself into my room? I've missed our sparring between the sheets." He was being an ass, like usual, which was what she loved most about him.

"Thanks but no thanks, sugar. We broke up for a reason ya know."

"You never actually made it clear why you called things off between us. I had it bad for you. Still do."

"You still love Jean. You always will."

"Yeah well… I'll call you in six hours. Be prepared. Storm might call you too."

"Alright."

"I love you, kiddo."

"Back at you old man." She hit the end button and hocked her phone clear across the room. It should have smashed into a million pieces but she'd stopped it just before it hit the wall. It hovered there before plunking onto her dresser. "Fucking fuck everything."

Things escalated quickly after that. He kept his promise as best he could. Six and a half hours went by then seven. It had been too much for her to hold out. When the call came from Ororo, she was prepared. She was dressed to kill. Literally. She had a duffle bag next to her feet where she sat on her bed. Answering on the third ring she had already teleported right behind her. "We need you here. Kitty is in trouble!"

"I figured as much." Storm jumped and almost zapped Ayleah with a bolt of lightning in the process. "Whoa, chill."

"How? Never mind. Get into that building and find Kitty. She went to find the mutant that they used to make the cure. One of Magneto's men went in there to kill him."

"On it." She was gone and in front of Kitty in an instant. The girl was running right towards her but she was looking behind her. "Holy shit!" The large … whatever it was, it was barreling down the hall right behind Kitty. Kitty turned around and phased through her just in time. Without missing a beat, she grabbed Ayleah's hand and dragged her along with her down the hall.

"Long time no see!" She was out of breath but she didn't break stride as they both ran and phased through wall after wall. "This way!" They halted at a door and they slowly phased in. Near the window stood a boy in plain white hospital garb. She could see Kitty was struggling. "I feel weird."

"We just ran through like ten walls. It's warranted."

"No. I feel like I want to pass out." She listed to the side a bit and Ayleah caught her by the shoulder. "You… you don't feel that. I feel like someone's pulling my strength right out of me."

"I'm sorry." The small voice was barely heard as the boy looked at Kitty and Ayleah. "It's my fault."

The crashing and banging outside meant that the Juggernaut was close behind. "We need to get him out of here Kitty. Can you manage it?"

"I can't… I can barely move my legs. What? Are you ok? You aren't feeling weird?"

"Uh… I guess not. Strange huh?" Awkwardly Ayleah looped Kitty's arm around her shoulders and walked towards the boy.

"How are you not affected? They told me all mutants would lose their powers." She had her hand on his shoulder and chuckled lightly.

"Funny thing about that." She leaned down to whisper into his ear so that Kitty wouldn't hear. "I'm not a mutant." She heard his quick intake of breath and turned around in time to see the Juggernaut crash through the door. She teleported the three of them out and away from the fight outside before he could blink.

She intentionally left the scene. She didn't want to see Jean. She didn't want to see what she had become. She didn't want to see the look upon Logan's face after he'd killed her. She placed Kitty in her room at the institute and left Jimmy, aka Leech, in an empty room so he could rest as well. She texted Ororo and Logan to let them know where Kitty and the boy were. She couldn't stay. She was going away. She had to. She couldn't risk turning into what Jean had become. Not the Phoenix. Something worse… Something otherworldly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: This chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated. I just... couldn't stop haha. I would like to thank my beta, Kerry, for helping me out. She's awesome. There's some brief language usage and some Logan/OC in this. Hope you enjoy it._

Some years had passed since that day. She'd lost three important people in her life in such a short amount of time. Ororo was now the headmaster of the institute. So when she'd gotten a call from her over the summer about a teaching position, she'd jumped at the opportunity. A lot had changed. She had just been promoted to the public liaison of the newly formed association for the Protection and Equal rights of Mutants and Non-Humans. She was going to be meeting with the new CEO of Stark Industries at the end of the summer to talk about future charity events and possible future investments into the association. Apparently the CEO was touched by all the presentations and talks she'd done since… that day. They were impressed by how much she was trying to repair and mend the bad name that mutants and non-humans had.

She had been living in Massachusetts for school but had moved back to New York, not only to teach at the institute, but to be close to Stark Industries as well. Making her way to the headmaster's office in the institute, she overheard a small commotion.

"Why the hell did you call her back here? You should have left her alone. She was recovering."

"She's one of us Logan. She's also a perfect match to teach our art studios and seminar sessions. That's something we're lacking here. Reading, writing, arithmetic, oh and training these children to defend themselves and the rest of the world, I think a little artistic influence wouldn't hurt. And don't act like you aren't happy she's here."

"I know that. I thought she had some huge gig in the city though. How is she going to do both?"

She chose that moment to poof in. "I can teleport remember? Sorry for eavesdropping."

Ororo smiled widely at her before coming over to give her a huge hug. Ayleah stood at a whopping 5'10" so she was tall enough to rest her head on top of hers as they hugged. "You get your stuff settled into your room?"

"Yes. By the way Logan, I'll be here most of the weekdays and teaching Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll be at Stark Industries on weekends but also some days during the week. I doubt I'll need to be there every weekend though."

Logan gave her a stern look. "I thought you were going home, like your birth place home."

Giving him an equally serious look she released Ororo to stand right in front of him. "I'm not supposed to go home until I've found what I came here for. You know that."

"I think that's some bullshit too. You had me and everyone here thinking you were a mutant. No, you're pretty much an alien, or rather, a god. A god teaching art history classes to a bunch of kids." Scoffing, he stepped around her to leave but a firm grip on his bicep stopped him. He tried to pull free but her grip tightened.

"Don't test me Logan. I had my reasons. With everything that's happened, not only here but in New Mexico, the last thing I need is heat from back home or another realm. I've been here a long time and I like this planet and the people who live here, mutant and human alike."

"You aren't from the same place that blonde guy's from though right?"

Releasing him and then pulling him into a hug, she snuggled into his chest. "No, I am not. I'm from Vanaheim. Thor is from Asgard. Close, but no. It doesn't matter though. I doubt I'll find what I'm looking for anytime soon so I'll be here for a while."

"What about the other one. The one that gave NYC a beating?"

A look of disgust came over her face. "He hails from Asgard but his place of birth is different."

"Where?"

"Why the sudden interest in realms?'

"Just curious about where my friend's from. So what about him?"

"He's from Jötunheim. He is a frost giant and he was the son of the late ruler there. Odin, the All Father, found him as a baby during the war and raised him as his own. Whatever happened to him from the time I left to when he came to New York is beyond me."

"So I take it, frost giants are bad guys."

Sighing and moving away from his embrace, she made her way over to the sitting area near the windows. "Honestly, I have no qualms with frost giants. My people were involved with the war but… anyways, things have changed. We have some that live with us back home on the winter plains. I guess after what happened with the war and Loki trying to destroy all of Jötunheim with the Bifrost, some decided to leave. They aren't the bad guys, especially now that Laufey isn't in power. But Loki is how you'd say, 'off his fucking rocker'. I thought I knew him. I visited his family a handful of times when I was younger and before I left to come here. That was ages ago. He's obviously changed a lot since then."

"Enough of this downer talk." Ororo sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. "We've got our Leah back. That's all that matters. I don't blame you for hiding and claiming to be a mutant instead of who you really are. I still find it hard to believe that you've been here for as long as you have."

"Yeah well, I still haven't found what I've been searching for. Logan and I went to Spain for a little bit last summer because I thought I was close…"

"Just ended up being a fake though. Sorry about that kiddo." He took the spot free on the other side of her. She was between the two people she cherished the most on this planet. Two mutants. Sure she loved teaching the children here and getting the teenagers ready for going out into the world, but these two, she'd do anything for them. Sighing and placing her head on Logan's shoulder, she looked up into his eyes lovingly.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. We could blame that sneaky bastard from the museum though. That chipped necklace looked nothing like my mother's. Your sense of smell is always helpful. Best tracker around." She squeezed him around his middle quickly before a throat clearing was heard. "Whoops."

"You two seem to have some catching up to do. You're all settled in so I'll get in touch with you next week." Ororo moved off the couch and gathered her things from the desk before packing up to go. "I'm going to get some lunch. I'll see you guys later."

As soon as the door was closed, Ayleah reached for Logan's neck and pulled him for a long awaited kiss. It was chaste at first but after his shock had passed, he deepened the kiss and proceeded to push her down onto the couch. Before her shoulders had even reached the cushion, Logan landed face first into the couch. Blinking and then looking around at the now empty room, he heard a giggle floating on the air.

"Now you know how I don't like being pinned down. I do the pinning." Appearing above him, Ayleah landed hard on top of Logan's back, causing the air to rush out of his lungs. "Gotcha'!"

"Jesus woman!" Trying to turn around with her sitting on top of him was oddly hard for him to do. It felt like a car was on top of him, but he knew she was nowhere near that heavy. "Leah, lemme up."

"Nope."

"I thought that…"

"Bedroom. Now." Without giving him a chance to respond, she teleported them both to the room she was using during her stay at the institute. He was muffling something into the pillow so she decided to let him speak. Flipping him over with surprising strength, she leaned down mere inches from his face. "What did you say?"

Huffing and bringing a hand up to push his now-long hair out of his eyes, he glared at her the best he could, though the smile on his lips lightened the hard look he sent at her. "I forgot how rough you can be sometimes." Reaching up and putting his hands behind his head, he leaned up just enough to nuzzle her nose with his own. "I like strong women." He growled at her before grabbing her behind the head and pulling her the small distance needed to connect their lips again.

Hands were everywhere. It truly had been too long since she'd last been with him. Clutching at the flannel shirt he was wearing, her eyes flickered with a purple glow before his shirt vanished from his body. "Whoa!"

"Pants are next… Wolverine." She loved his codename. She whispered it huskily into his ear as her hands drifted down to the top of his pants, slowly slipping under the waistline. "So warm. So smooth." Dipping her head down to his chest, she nuzzled him lovingly. "Fuzzy too."

"Gah… Jesus woman. If you don't take em off, I will! I'm about to…" He was cut off by a firm hand over his mouth and a sharp look from the corner of Ayleah's eyes. She was no longer staring at him but rather at the ceiling near the corner of the room. His muffled question went unanswered with words but was instead returned with a firmer grip applied to his face. He went to grab her hand off his face, but was halted as she swung her head around so fast it looked like a blur.

"Shut it. Someone's in here." He arched a brow at her in question and responded to her with his mind. 'What?'

'I can smell something… off. Can't you smell it?' Inhaling deeply to try and catch whatever odd smell she was picking up, he shook his head slightly. He had the best nose around, if he couldn't scent it, then either there was nothing there to smell or… it was something very bad. Something in the shadows got their attention at the same time.

He could feel something sharp poking into his face. Looking down he watched in confusion as Ayleah's nails grew longer with sharpened points on the end. Looking up into her face, he looked on in… was it fear? Her clothes changed, along with her hair and everything else. In one moment, the professional woman he had known for years transformed into someone else.

"Off the bed. Now." As soon as she released his face, he scooted to the side of the bed near the window and got to his feet immediately.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Then he smelled it. The air had a charge to it, like a storm was coming. His claws extended on instinct and he growled low in his chest. "I smell 'em." She was still on the bed but her position had changed. She was in a crouching position ready to pounce on whatever was slowly making itself known in the corner of the room. He took a moment to really look at her now that the light from the window was hitting her back. Her hair had gotten longer, as it now fell well past her shoulders. He could see tints of blue and green as the rays from the setting sun fell upon her. Her clothes were all black and her shoes were nowhere in sight. Looking down at her hands that were balled up in the sheets of the bed, he saw that she indeed did have claws. Beautiful fingers tipped with claws painted black. "…the hell Leah…"

"GET DOWN NOW!" She had back flipped of the bed towards him and landed on him with such force that he was pushed to the ground. As his face hit the carpet a loud *boom* resounded through the room. His vision was obscured by the bed but he could see a bright almost blinding light coming from the corner of the room. He tried to lift his head up, but he hand quickly pushed his face back down.

"_Lady Ayleah, are you there?_"

"Sonovabitch!" She released him the moment she heard the voice. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come here with the Bifrost being broken and your father does not have the dark magic necessary to send you here."

He picked his head up and finally got a look at who was now in the room with them or almost there with them. The transparent form of a tall muscular man in armor now stood in the center of the room looking at the both of them. His long mane of golden blonde hair was hidden under a silver-winged helmet. He took another step towards them which made Logan nervous. Stepping around Ayleah, he stood ready to strike. "I'd take a step back if I were you bub."

"_Who are you? Who is this man Lady Ayleah?_"

He took another step forward, completely ignoring Logan's warning. Logan went to lunge towards him. It was then that Logan saw what appeared to be a large hammer held firmly in his right hand. A hammer that was now being raised in his direction. Seeing that the situation was not getting any better, Ayleah stepped in between them both, hands extended at both of them. They both stopped mid-lunge. Logan suspended in the air, while the strange blonde apparition was frozen to the spot balanced perfectly on the balls of his feet.

Looking at Logan briefly, Ayleah smiled sadly before releasing him. "I'm sorry Logan." She turned around to the blonde man, but there was no smile for him. "What do you want Thor?"

"_Lady Ayleah. I ask that you make me whole first before I inform you of my presence here. Please._"

Huffing indignantly, she swiped her hand at the air in his direction. A moment later he was fully visible to them and apparently free of whatever she had done to immobilize him. He stumbled a bit before gathering himself. He stared at her with piercing blue eyes. He looked angry for only a second before a huge smile broke out over his face. He had reached her and had her in his arms in the air before she even realized it. He was twirling her around as she tried to dislodge his hands from her waist.

"Princess Ayleah! Sweet, sweet Lady Ayleah! I have missed you so. You are as fiery as ever!" He continued to spin her around in his arms, lavishing sweet words and words of affection about missing her as Logan looked on awkwardly beside them.

"What the hell Leah…" It was said barely above a whisper, but she had heard him. Looking over at him, she saw confusion and sadness in his eyes. Placing her hands on Thor's shoulders, she squeezed. Hard.

"Ack. That hurts."

"I know. That was the point. Put me down please." Groaning at the brief discomfort she had caused him, he put her down and rubbed at his shoulder and neck area. Thor looked sheepishly at her as she turned and walked over to Logan.

"Princess, I meant no disrespect. I have not seen you in centuries. I have missed our time together in Asgard."

"I understand that Thor, but I am on Midgard for a purpose, you know that. So why are you here?"

She had made it to Logan and had her arm wrapped around his waist. She had hoped he would return the gesture, but he stood stiffly in her embrace. It made her uneasy.

Taking on a much more serious look, Thor removed his helmet and got down onto one knee in a bowing fashion before placing his right fist over his heart. "By decree of the All-Father and the Queen of Vanaheim, I am to escort you back to Asgard."

"_WHAT!?"_

Looking up at her with sad eyes, he mouthed '_I'm sorry' _before regaining his standing position. "I have no choice old friend. You are needed back home…"

Narrowing her eyes at him maliciously, she backed away from him and Logan. "That's how you got here. My sister used her magic." Shaking her head at him, she chanced a glance at Logan.

"A princess?" His claws retracted before he raised his hands to sink them into his hair. "Leah, what…"

"I'm sorry. So sorry sweetie. I just… I can't explain right now." Looking back at Thor she raised her voice angrily at him. "I am not leaving this realm. I must find my mother's relic. Besides, I am not due to meet with my sister for another Midgardian year. You'll have to drag me back!"

She reached for the windowsill and pushed up the frame. She had one leg out before she heard Thor speak. "They've taken your familiar as a means of insurance Princess. I was against it, but…"

"My sister ordered it."

"Yes, yes she did." With slumped shoulders, Thor walked past Logan to stand beside her by the window. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and squeezed gentler than she had him. "I do not want to have a hand in anything they plan to do to him if you do not return. So please, come along. I promise you I will personally escort you back after everything has been resolved."

Sighing in defeat, she lifted her hand up to meet his upon her shoulder. "Resolved… Very well." Coming back inside, she slowly shut the window. Turning back to Logan, she reached for him but recoiled as he pulled away from her touch. "I am sorry." Reaching for his face, she hastily placed a chaste but loving kiss there before he had a chance to pull away again. As she moved to release him, he grabbed her by the waist.

"Don't go. You don't have to." It was then that he saw her eyes and how different they were. Beautiful eyes the color of amethyst. He had always thought they were brown. He guessed this was how she truly looked. She had always appeared to him as a woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair that barely hit her shoulders. Now, she seemed to glow. Her eyes, her skin, her hair… everything. "I don't care if you're a princess, we were just starting to fix things. I don't love Jean anymore Ayleah! I lo-" Her finger pressed against his lips, halting his words.

"Don't say things you aren't sure of sweetie. I know we were just starting again but, it would have been temporary. Even though you may very well live a long life, you still age. Slower than normal humans, but still. We've been fooling around for a while. I fear you wouldn't have been able to really understand or deal with the real me." She curled her finger under his chin, her nail scratching at his beard appreciatively. "I'm a very… unique person." Her eyes glowed faintly as he stared into them. He couldn't look away. "This is most likely for the best. I'll lift this when I return if I deem it wise to do so." She leaned into him, her lips a mere breath away from his.

His lids were heavy, but he still leaned in for the kiss. "Lift what?"

"This." She pulled his head to hers as she chanted the spell to place a small void about her in his mind. He would remember her, but only as a fleeting thought. A friendly image of her. He would not feel pain or grief at her absence. Pulling away, she caught him as he lost consciousness. Supporting his neck and picking him up behind his legs, she carried him to the bed and laid him there gently. She pulled the covers up around his body and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"You didn't have to do that. He cared for you."

"I know that, but my life is not meant for him to share. At least not for the amount of time that I would like. He'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"Yes." He nodded in agreement before coming to stand beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "We must go Ayleah."

"Of course." Walking to the small portal that still resided in the room, she picked up Thor's helmet from the floor and handed it to him. As he joined her at the portal, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Can you tell me why I have to go back early?"

He placed his helmet back on with one hand and looked down at her sadly. "It's about my brother…"

As they walked through the portal together, he began telling her as much as he was allowed to about what she was about to face when they reached Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Regular stuff this time. Filler for Loki showing up next chapter. As always, I don't own Marvel stuff etc. Only thing that belongs to me are my own characters. :]

When they reached what was left of the Bifrost, Ayleah almost fell off of it. They had appeared right next to Heimdall. As always, the guardian was still and stoic. He spared her a look and a small, barely visible smile. "It is good to see you again little princess." She 'hmphed' at him calling her little, but compared to him, she was. Although she was nowhere near short, being a few inches short of 6', standing next to him and Thor did make her feel little.

"Greetings guardian, it has indeed been a while."

"I'd dare say, you've grown, princess."

Pinning him with a look that could most definitely kill, Thor laughed nervously before pulling Ayleah away from Heimdall's teasing. "Many thanks, guardian, for guiding us back to the Bifrost safely. We shall take our leave of you." As they walked away towards the palace, Ayleah continued to squirm in his grasp trying as much as she could to run back to give Heimdall a piece of her 'little' mind.

"I'm going to kick that sword right out from under him and then shove it up his a-"

"That is no way for a Princess of Vanaheim to act!"

Freezing at the stern voice that had addressed her, she ground her teeth as she laid eyes on her sister…her apparently very pregnant sister. "Gods above, you're with child!?"

Smirking at her younger sister, Queen Aislin of Vanaheim descended the stairs to walk the short distance to them on the Bifrost. As she came to stand before them, Thor hastily dropped to one knee. Ayleah rolled her eyes at his bowed figure. She wasn't going to bow to her sister. Aislin raised a brow at her as she waited for her sister to show her the respect due to her. "Truly, you still refuse to bow?"

Cocking her hip to the side, she waved her hand in the air, dismissing her. "Why should I? Only reason you're queen is because I took it upon myself to follow mother's last wish and try to find the relic to save her and our people. Instead, you decided to spread your legs and get plump with a child while I was struggling on that rock filled with mortals. Who is the father?"

Aislin was enraged. Her sister's words had been cruel, though somewhat true. Her dress billowed at her legs due to the amount of dark energy both her and her sister were exerting. "You've clearly been around them for too long. Your attitude is appalling." Regaining control of herself, she straightened out her cream colored gown and let her hands rest protectively around her protruding belly. "If you must know, it's Koth."

Ayleah balked at her sister before throwing her head back and laughing manically. Thor took that moment to rise to his feet as he tried to place a calming hand on her shoulder. She halted her laughter immediately as she shoved his hand away. Pointing an accusing finger at her sister, she sneered. "You let the leader of the frost giant refugees get you with child!? Do you know how careless that was? You have ways to prevent becoming pregnant. Why didn't you use them?"

Shaking her head at her sister, she let a sad smile spread across her lips. "Because, you foolish girl, I love him."

"You love a frost giant. How… romantic." Glaring at her sister, she started to walk away from the Bifrost. As she came to pass her sister, she made sure her shoulder connected with her sharply, causing a gasp to pass from Aislin's lips and she lost her footing. She would have fallen if not for Thor being there to catch her.

"What is wrong with you!? She is your sister and pregnant!" Helping the queen to her feet, Thor watched as Ayleah continued to walk up the steps towards the palace. He moved to run after her, but the light touch of the queen's hand upon his arm halted him.

"Don't worry yourself. She is very upset with me right now. She has every right to be."

"I see that, although her present state and anger towards frost giants is the last thing we need right now, Your Highness."

Patting his arm to let him know she was ok, she righted her skirts before addressing him. "It has nothing to do with my lover being a frost giant."

"Then what?"

Standing tall and regally in front of him she smiled that sad smile again. "She feels as though she has been slighted. I am here, ruling our realm, being loved by a man, about to begin a family and she has been on Midgard for over 200 years. She is angry, jealous, and dare I say it, sad." She held her arm out waiting for Thor to give her his arm. As he did, they began their ascent up the stairs and onwards to the palace. "She took on what I could not. I aim to change that and hopefully right the wrongs I've done to her in our youth."

Walking slowly, Thor let her words sink in. "Regretfully, your Highness, I understand your situation completely." His brows were drawn together in deep thought as her hand patted his arm affectionately before returning to her belly.

"I hope this works out in our favor. If not, we will both have two very angry and vengeful gods to deal with. I don't think either of our kingdoms would survive such a thing."

"She has changed much since the times when you both visited the palace regularly. She seems colder, angrier, and sad about so much. What happened to her? You have seen her over the years, have you not?"

They were entering the back gardens of the palace as they walked leisurely through the wondrous flowers and shrubbery that decorated the palace grounds. "Some years ago, she lost three mortals that were very close to her. Though they were not normal mortals, their lives were still fragile. Within a short period of time, one of them had killed the other two before the third was killed by the man you saw her with earlier. Ever since then she has become someone unwilling to open her heart so freely for fear of loss. That is why I believe that not only will she be able to help your brother, but she will be able to help herself as well in the process."

"I see your reasoning behind choosing her for this task, but what about my brother's illness? How can she cure that?"

"She has more magic in her than I do. She can use it for more than just fighting. She's a healer at heart. Her experiences with the refugees and their healer have given her an insight most do not have. Frost giants never used to be a touchy subject for her, but I assume after learning of your brother's exploits in the realm she had been calling home to not only her, but the mortals she cared about, has left a sore spot."

"My brother … I had hoped he would start to see how we had changed since before his fall from the Bifrost. My parents and I love him dearly, even after everything. How can he not see?" They had reached one of the gazebos closest to the palace and sat underneath it together as they spoke of their siblings. "I am worried this will not work. I am worried that we will lose our younger siblings due to the blind and mindless actions of our past."

"I know, Thor, I know. We can only pray and hope for the best." Gasping softly, she rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Oh my, aren't you a strong one."

Thor's eyes beamed and a timid smile broke out on his face. "Queen Aislin, may I?" He raised his hand indicating that he wanted to place it upon her stomach to feel the baby kick.

Smiling widely, she grabbed his hand and placed it at the exact spot she knew her unborn child would kick next. Within a couple seconds, she let out a small 'oof' and looked up at Thor as a humungous smile broke out across his face. Closing his eyes, he thought of Jane. He wished he had been able to at least see her while he was on Midgard. He missed her immensely. He wondered if one day she would be here with him under this gazebo as he placed his hand lovingly upon her belly that was heavy with his child.

Aislin placed her hand upon his and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure you two will see each other again soon. Do not give up hope of being with her just because you two are from different worlds. I've been making it work so far."

"I forgot about your ability of mind reading."

"No, no, forgive me for intruding."

"I was not offended, Highness. We should be on our way though. I fear how your sister will react when she sees my father, though my mother has always had a way of keeping her calm."

"Agreed. Let us go inside." He helped her to her feet and waited as she adjusted her skirts again before they made their way into the palace towards the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been ages since she had been in the throne room of Asgard. Gold was everywhere. Shining and shimmering wherever her eyes landed. All the brightness bothered her re-altered eyes. Rubbing at them rougher than was necessary, she continued towards the dais where the thrones resided. Plopping down on the plush red carpet that led up to Odin's throne, she mumbled swear after swear. A rustling came from behind her, causing her to turn around swiftly.

Frigga gasped loudly and clutched at her chest in surprise. Ayleah was squinting at her in a crouched position ready to lunge if needed. Her stance changed as soon as she recognized the queen. Bowing quickly in front of her, she placed her hand back over her face. Her head was starting to pound but she would not let that be a cause for showing disrespect to this woman. "My queen, forgive me. I did not see you there."

"Oh sweet child, please rise. Come here." Frigga had her arms open, waiting nervously for Ayleah to accept. Rising to her feet, she moved slowly towards the queen. Her eyes closed as she felt Frigga wrap her smaller arms around her middle. She was feeling a bit lightheaded. Returning the queen's embrace, she let out a shuddering breath before speaking. "I've missed you so much. I… I can't even think properly right now." Pushing away to look down at the shorter queen, she tried to keep a level head. "Why am I here? I wasn't going to leave Midgard until I finished my quest."

Taking her hand in hers, the queen lifted her other hand to her face and placed it over her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. "Not here. Come." Pulling on her hand to follow her, they proceeded to walk to the back of the dais and out of the throne room. She looked around at the darker corridor as they continued walking. "It's Loki."

"What?" She hadn't been paying attention, so the queen's low voice caught her off guard.

"Loki. My son. Even if he is not mine by blood, he is my baby and he…," a choked sob followed by a small cough to try to cover up the sound was the only thing she said. Ayleah wanted to know more, but she figured wherever they were going, she'd get her answers.

They came to a section she knew well. They were near the dungeons and enchanted holding areas. Some were for common prisoners. The enchanted cells were for those of a special variety. They went to turn the corner that led to the lower holding area, when the queen whipped back from the corner to pin her body and Ayleah's against the wall. Not one to question Frigga, she waited.

"There aren't supposed to be guards at this entrance. He must know that you're here."

"Who knows? What is going on my queen?"

"My husband. I thought I'd been secretive enough in sending Thor to you, but he always finds out. Heimdall most likely." She took a quick peek around the corner before sighing in defeat. "Loki is dying."

"And?"

"_AYLEAH! _He is my son! I will not sit idly by as he rots in a cell for something… for something we are partially responsible for._"_

Rolling her eyes at the queen, she drew her hand down her face before slapping her cheeks to pump herself up a bit for whatever was coming next. "What do you need me to do?"

"Oh you blessed child. Thank you. I need, well first we need to get to him. I remember you being able to transport yourself. Are you still able to do so?"

"Naturally. I do not know where we are heading so unless you want to reappear in a wall I'll need to see our location through your mind."

"Very well. Make it quick. He fades faster by the second." Nodding to the queen, Ayleah raised her right hand and placed it around her neck.

"This might feel a little… strange"

The queen gasped softly a moment before she felt lightness in her body. The feeling was gone an instant later as the smell of foul and stale air reached her nose. "We're here."

"Which one is his?"

"The farthest one down and then through two enchanted doors. Let us make haste. I do not know the shifts for the guards."

Nodding to her in acknowledgment, she raised her right hand in front of her as it started to glow dimly. "At least we won't be walking down there blindly."

_The pain, always with the pain. It was so excruciating it was a wonder he hadn't passed out again. _Looking down at his frail and **fickle** form, Loki bit back another curse. _They bring me one meal a day because I cannot stomach multiple meals. They always sneer and spit into it before leaving it for me. _It took him a while to figure out why. Yes, he was considered a traitor and he had killed many on other worlds, but he didn't have a clue… until he had seen his arm. At that time, it was only partially blue. By now his entire body had reverted to his natural Jotun form. _That is why. I am the monster they fear and loathe. I am a disgusting creature. I lie here in pain day after day. My body is rotting from the inside out. The hateful thoughts and images that ravage my mind keep me from getting much sleep. I am still alive… and yet I wish for death numerous times a day. _

His thoughts were never on just one thing. He was tormented with images of how he'd failed in his conquest of Midgard. In the back of his mind he could feel the _Other_ pulling at his thoughts. He caught glimpses of his master lurking in his nightmares constantly. If he had been crazy before, he was beyond psychotic now. He was muttering to himself again. It was a bother to be aware of his ramblings but unable to stop them. He was muttering an incantation that he would use as a child to soothe himself when he was afraid. It did nothing. His powers had been stripped years ago. Something moved outside his cell. He froze. He tried to yell but his throat was so dry, his lips were cracked and blood now ran freely down his chin. Barely a groan left him.

_Perhaps it is finally here. A vengeful guard coming to end my suffering…_ With that last thought, he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

They had not met much resistance with the enchanted doors. Frigga had forgotten how skilled her god-daughter was at magic. She reminded her so very much of Loki. She squeezed Ayleah's arm for comfort as they continued on. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped.

"We're here."

"I have the key." She pushed the key into the hole but hesitated before turning it. "I have not seen him in months. The last time I did he was in a state. I have no idea how far it's progressed."

"By what I can smell, it's progressed quite a bit."

"Please let him be alive… this punishment is not something I thought Odin would have ever agreed to."

"He's alive. Barely, so please, open the door."

Frigga turned the key in the lock and pushed upon the heavy door that lead into Loki's cell. As soon as she caught the scent of old vomit, feces, and rotting flesh. "Gods, that stench. Is that…"

Moving past Frigga to be fully in the cell, she raised her finger under her overly sensitive nose. "That would be your son, godmother."

"Oh no, the poison has spread so quickly.

"Poison? What do you speak of?"

She pushed Frigga behind her again to shield her from the sight before them. It was indeed Loki, or what she could discern was him. The figure on the bed was but skin and bones. What muscle that remained was limp and lax against the skin. She saw the lesions upon the numerous areas of his skin. She'd seen something like this before when she indulged in hunts and battles with her guards.

"This is from lack of magic in his body. He's become susceptible to whatever clung to him when he fell through the void."

Frigga gasped from behind her as she finally caught a full view of her son. She fell to her knees in the grime that crusted the cell's floor, but she cared not. "My child! No!" She went to reach for him. Ayleah's hand snapped out quickly to yank her back.

"Do not touch him! Every part of his body is sensitive and he is mostly in an enormous amount of pain. Touching him would only make him worse, if not send him into shock. Let me handle this. Please."

She helped the queen to her feet and moved her back towards the door. Frigga's eyes were red and stained with the tears that were running freely down her face. "I am going to assume that Odin had no idea this would happen when he stripped Loki of his magic. I am going to assume that he has never come down here either, yes?"

Frigga could only nod in response. Her eyes were glued to what used to look like her son. In a voice so small and with much effort she whispered one last thing to Ayleah before she rushed out into corridor. _"Help him."_

Standing there, now alone, everything seemed to be pushing in on her. She knew how to best handle this. She's cared for those who had been similarly afflicted in the past. She swallowed thickly as she noticed he was shaking uncontrollably now. Had she even noticed he was conscious? She moved slowly to his side and encased her hands in a very thin layer of magic before placing them up his shoulders. The gasp that wrenched its way from his chest was so weak and sparing that it broke the lingering annoyance and anger that she had for being there. This used to be her friend. This used to be someone that she longed to see and spend time with day in and day out. This used to be some she…

Shaking her head from the past, along with the pain and confusion it held, she started to slowly let her magic seep into him. She could tell it caused him great pain, but there was no way for her to move him without doing this first. The purple aura moved like in a slow but persistent wave across his body. He lurched forward only once during the process. She moved her hand from his right shoulder to rest in the center of his chest. She closed her eyes and saw what she wanted in her mind as she pushed a pulse of energy into his core.

It was then that she noticed he was watching her intently. His stained teeth were clenched together most likely due to the excruciating pain that he was going through, but she could see the strain of it slowly ebbing out of his features. This was the most basic of ways for her to heal a frost giant, especially one that was a magic user. Normally she would focus on the wounded area only and use what she'd learned from the Winter Plains to heal them, but Loki's wounds were all over. His legs were uncovered and what should normally be a beautiful azure blue was speckled with black spots and turning a somewhat dark green in areas. He had infected sores all over his chest and mid section. His face fared better, but not by much. His hair was most likely down to his back but it was so matted that it was hard to tell.

He was trying to sit up. She removed her other hand from his shoulder and placed it on his forehead. "You need to lie back and let me heal you. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help. Your mother…" She noticed how his eyes narrowed at that "Do not give me that incredulous look! She is risking much by bringing me here. She is your mother. Always has and always will be. Now. Do not move. It will only make this more painful." She held his gaze without faltering. His crimson eyes flickered over her face and some kind of recognition must have registered with him because he relaxed and leaned back down on the cot.

"I cannot begin to fathom how severe this has been for you. I do not mean your imprisonment because that was warranted. I speak of the curse upon you." She locked eyes with him again. She assumed his throat was beyond use at the moment, so the small nod was her acknowledgement. "I have friends on Midgard that reside in the city you attacked with the Chitauri. Know that if any had been injured in your failed conquest, I would have come as executioner instead of healer." He looked at her hard and with furrowed brows. After a moment he nodded again. "Our past aside, what you did disgusted me beyond words and I had even wished you dead for a time."

He looked away at her words. He managed to clench his fists that were at his sides. He did this a few times before relaxing again. She moved the hand that rested on his chest lower, towards his abdomen. His stomach was very sunken and the bones of his ribs pushed against her hand. "I am going to heal you to the best of my ability and then we are leaving." His eyes shot to her again in confusion. "It has been centuries since we've last seen each other. I am stronger than I was in my adolescent years." He opened his mouth to try to speak but nothing but a hushed whisper and a cough escaped. "We will tend to your vocal cords later. You need to focus on absorbing the magic that I am using to heal you. I need you to have enough to keep this from spreading again until a proper remedy is found. Do you understand?" He nodded.

She removed her hands from him and she thought she saw him grab for her. She must have been mistaken. Rising from the crouched position in made her back and legs ache a bit. Not only from being in that spot for so long but also from the amount of magic she'd given him. Small though it was, this cell was far removed from the elements so regaining her strength fully would have to wait until they were out of the dungeon. She looked down at him and met his eyes. She let a sad smile grace her lips as she began her next plan of action. She had to get him secured enough to move him. She was going to have to get rid of those filthy clothes.

"I'm going to phase out the clothes you have on and cover you in a protective shroud that should help keep that healing energy in you. It will continue to cleanse and purge as much as it can until we reach our destination." She still hadn't figured out where that would be. Vanaheim? Midgard? His room? Shaking her head, she looked back towards the cell entrance.

"God-mother, prepare yourself. We will need to hurry. I can sense the increasing presence of guards above us. They might realize something is amiss." Frigga edged into the room slowly.

"Of course child." She covered her mouth as a small sob escaped her. Loki was looking right at her. She couldn't restrain herself and went to him. Once again Ayleah had to stop her from touching him. She cared not that he was completely blue with crimson eyes. All she could see was her youngest son before her. Her baby. "Do not worry dear heart, she will care for you, though I wish I could do the same." She looked up to Ayleah with tears again in her eyes. "This girl will save you. I promise you that my sweet boy."

"Come now, I must prepare him. It will be but a moment." As soon as Frigga was out in the corridor again, Ayleah raised her hands above Loki and began to chant inside her head. With a flick of her wrist his clothes disappeared. She brought her hands to her mouth and whispered a protection spell upon them. As her hands separated, a large black cloth flew from their opening and began to slide over Loki's body. He looked startled for only a moment before his eyes began to flutter closed. **She needed him out for the healing to work best.** The cloth wrapped around him completely and left nothing but his face uncovered. His arms were bound to his sides and his legs were together as well. Bending down, she picked him up as slowly and gently as she could. A twinge of sadness went through her at how easy it was to lift him. He weighed barely anything. Not wasting another moment, she exited the cell. She said nothing to Frigga. They would not be able to teleport with him because of his condition. Taking the steps two at a time, she reached the top first. She heard the clang of armor and the raised voices a moment later. Looking down at the bundle in her hands, she looked back at Frigga.

"I'm sorry my queen."

"What for my dear?"

Before she could protest, she placed her hand upon Frigga's head and cast a sleep spell upon her. Better they think she was forced into helping her. She slid down a few steps but was otherwise okay. She pulled Loki closer to her chest as she finally walked across the threshold that led to the royal halls.

**A/n: So sorry for taking so long. I had a death in the family which really took some time to deal with (still dealing with it actually). I also took the Spring semester off to work and get my head in the game for my final semester of school. I was also off the grid for a good chunk of the summer since I took an undergrad research study trip to Jamaica for a month. I got back a couple weeks ago and I'm all settled in now. I'm also giving my beta a break since she needs a vacation :] So if you notice anything a bit off, I'm sorry. Know that I wasn't being a boob on purpose. Love you all. Please review if you like and follow/favorite too :3**


End file.
